


Charred Remains

by Jay (JayBorb)



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBorb/pseuds/Jay
Summary: A lone fox travels through the charred remains of the forest he once called home, finding a glimmer of hope in a single surviving flower.
Kudos: 27





	Charred Remains

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking non-stop about mystery's relationship with shiromori and so I did what any obsessed fan does best and extrapolated off of two still images lets gooooo

A lone kitsune wandered through the charred remains of a once beautiful forest, looking upon the blackened logs and falling ash with distain. The humans from the nearby village had burned everything to a crisp, destroying his home in a desperate attempt to make him leave them alone. It wouldn't do much of anything for them, of course, except perhaps worsen their torment, but it must have made them feel a bit better.

A charred tree gave out, the strong breeze too much for the charcoal, and crumbled to ash just as he walked underneath its branches, staining his white fur an ashen grey. Did _anything_ survive? The more he picked through the rubble the less hope he had that anything of his home remained.

A flash of blue in the corner of his eye made him turn, and there he saw the first sign of life since he started this search. A delicate pink flower, with a blue stem and white leaves. "Aren't you beautiful," he'd said, looking down at the flower, the last living remains of the forest he'd called home for so long. "So frail, so delicate, yet you survived when no other did," the flower itself seemingly pulsated with magic, weak as though it was, it was perhaps the strongest thing present- beside himself, of course.

"I can't just leave you to die here, then, can I?" He asked, bringing a paw to his mouth and biting down, and blood gushed from the wound and onto the charred ground. He held the paw over the flower, letting his blood drip down onto it, seeping into the flower and being absorbed by its roots. "Rise and join me, and we'll ruin those humans' homes as they ruined ours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
